


Show me what's behind your back.

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Human AU, Kittens, M/M, Multi, birthday surprise, surprise presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Logan's boyfriends are hiding something and it's really starting to hurt. He really didn't expect what they were truly hiding from him.





	Show me what's behind your back.

**Author's Note:**

> Was (and pretty much always am) doing drabble prompts on tumblr and I received this:
> 
> "84 with LAMP or anything with the sides tbh xD"
> 
> And this is what came out of it, hope you enjoy!

Patton had been acting suspicious all day.

Logan wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he intended to get to the bottom of it.  _ Especially _ once Roman started acting suspicious as well.

Yes, he loved and trusted his boyfriends, but the trouble they could get into unsupervised? Let’s just say Logan did not want to relive the Great Kitchen Disaster of 2016.

When Virgil started acting weird as well, Logan decided that enough was enough. It was time to intervene, time to stop observing. One of them was bound to get hurt at this point, things never went well if they were trying to hide something.

Luckily, the intervention came sooner and easier than he thought.

Logan was exiting his office, planning to go find one of his boyfriends and ask them to explain, when he saw Patton trying to sneak into the guest bedroom, something in his hands.

“Patton.”

The other man froze, before putting his hands behind his back and bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to look innocent. “Oh, hey, Lo!”

Logan raised an eyebrow.

Roman came tromping up the stairs. “Pat, did you get the--” He quickly cut himself off when he saw Logan.

“Would someone mind explaining what is going on?”

Roman laughed nervously. “Nothing is going on! Why ever would you think that?”

Logan’s eyebrow rose ever higher.

Virgil was next up the stairs, much quieter than Roman. “Guys, what’s the holdup?” He whispered loudly, before following their gaze and landing on Roman. Logan watched the panic spread across his face before he got it under control.

“Who is going to explain.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand.

Truth be told, Logan was hurt. Did his boyfriends not trust him? Why did they feel the need to hide something from him. What was going on?

No one spoke.

“Patton?”

The man in question gave a smile, probably trying to look innocent.

“Show me what’s behind your back.”

Patton’s smile faded, a guilty look taking it’s place.

“We were gonna tell, you, Lo. I swear-”

“Show me.” Logan’s voice cracked. Why didn’t they  _ trust _ him?

Patton slowly and carefully moved his hands in front of him, moving closer to Logan.

He peered down at the fuzzy gray mass in Patton’s hands. Was that...?

“Is that a cat?!”

“Yeah!” Patton said cheerily.

“But you’re allergic!” Logan was already going through everything he was going to have to clean in his mind. What had the cat already touched? Pet fur got  _ everywhere _ . Patton was going to be sneezing for weeks!

Roman laughed. “She’s hypoallergenic, Calculator Watch. A Russian Blue.”

Logan’s shoulder’s relaxed a bit. “But... why?”

Virgil stepped forward. “Your birthday is coming up. She’s your present.” He said softly.

“She’s - she’s mine?”

Roman smiled gently at him. “We wanted to surprise you. Evidently, that was a mistake.”

“We never meant to hurt you.” Patton said.

“Swear,” Virgil tacked on, holding up his right hand as if taking an oath.

Logan turned his attention to the cat. She was way too small, obviously a kitten. He felt the intense urge to protect her, so he reached out and took her gently from Patton’s hands. She blinked up at him slowly, her amber eyes staring deep into his own.

Logan never believed in love at first sight until now.

“Lo?” Patton asked gently.

Logan was shocked to find that his cheeks were damp with tears.

“She’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“I should hope so, I picked her out,” Roman muttered indignantly, but Logan ignored him.

All that mattered right now was the little bundle of joy he held in his hands.

“What’re you gonna name her?” Virgil asked, moving to peer over Logan’s shoulder.

Logan barely had to think. “Caroline.”

“Caroline?” Roman asked, face twisted in confusion.

“Yes,” Logan said, finally removing his gaze from the kitten and pulling himself together. “Caroline Herschel was an incredibly intelligent woman astronomer. I have much admiration for her work.”

Patton smiled. “It suits her.”

Roman finally moved from the place he was rooted by the guest bedroom, joining them all huddling around their newest family member. “Mind if I call her Carrie for short?”

Virgil snorted. “You absolute Star Wars nerd.”

Logan lifted Caroline up to his eye level and gazed into her eyes. “Carrie,” he said gently.

She meowed back.

Logan grinned.

“I think that’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit and scream at me on tumblr (@sociallyawkward--fics)! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
